Death's Embrace
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: When the first memory one has of life is death, it changes a person. Growing up learning to kill as if it were a game by a father who will never see her as his own, Naria manages to escape after learning the truth. Though the result of her birth follows her and looms over with the threat of death. An unlikely encounter saves her life, but her past refuses to stay in the past.
1. Prologue

_Kiteria: Hey guys, I started another story. This one is not connected to my previous two One Piece stories Death's Little Songbird and The Captain's Musician. This is a completely separate story all together with a different idea I wanted to try going with. I've tossed this story back and forth between myself and my cousin but I've finally decided to keep this story as my own and just continue to work on it and hope that this isn't left abandoned. Though I am actively seeking a beta for this, so if you're interested feel free to message me._

* * *

A loud, repetitive beeping sound filled the room where a woman lay handcuffed to a metal examination table turned into a makeshift bed. The table had been disinfected, but the knowledge of the numerous dissections and experiments that had been performed on it couldn't be wiped away no matter how much it was scrubbed clean.

The woman's dark red eyes clouded over and her vision became hazy as the drugs made their way through her system via the IV drip stuck in the back of her hand. Despite her vision being clouded and her senses being dulled that didn't stop the woman from trying to get a feel for her surroundings. She knew what was coming, she had ever since she'd first been taken from her home by the crazed scientist, he had told her. He wanted to bring forth the greatest weapon to be created by science and she knew he would go to any lengths to do so. Her bulging stomach was proof of his madness.

It had been a couple hours since one of the yellow bio hazard wearing underlings had come into the room with a tray of food for her. It still struck her as ironic how the man who kidnapped her from her home in the East Blue and brought her here to experiment on her- torturing her to the point where she was almost begging for the cold, unrelenting hand of death to take hold of her and drag her into the peaceful darkness of eternal sleep-was feeding her and making sure she was kept alive and well. Though she guessed since he'd spent all those months experimenting on her until he managed to gain the result he was looking for, he was going to make sure she carried his experiment to term. Any time she tried to get rid of the thing that mad man had put inside her, those men in the bio hazard suits would come marching in, wrestle then shackle her to the bed, and take away anything inside the room the red-eyed woman could try to use to harm herself.

She had tried to escape when the choice of her ending her life was taken from her. At first it had been for herself, but later it had been for her baby's sake. The man who was doing all of this to her had far from honorable intentions and even if it was against her will, Ruby wasn't going to let her baby go through what she had while under the care of that mad man.

The consistency of the heart monitor Ruby was hooked up to changed pitch as her heart rate increased with a pain in her stomach. Instinctively her hands flew up to her stomach, only to have the cold metal of the handcuffs bite into her skin and stop them halfway there. Caesar's methods of preventing her from doing harm to herself or the child were effective, but over the top. Sitting up, Ruby couldn't help but cry out as her stomach stretched with the movement of her child shifting positions. It was time.

Sweat started to bead up on her forehead as Ruby gripped the sides of the metal table she was on. The edges cut into her fingers but she didn't even notice as another cry escaped her and the heart monitor continued to sound with the increased rate of her heart. Ruby's golden, honey-blonde hair started to stick to her forehead and she could feel as sweat started to trail down her body. Her dark red eyes were shut tight as she tried to breathe through the pain as another contraction came and went. She was in labor and the man who created the thing inside her was in his lab somewhere else on the God-forsaken island he had brought her to. She didn't know if someone had bothered to go get him, but the blonde woman knew she wouldn't be able to wait any longer. Her body was already screaming in protest of how long she'd already forced herself to wait.

"Subject 779, please hold on. Master Caesar will be here soon."

The voice of one of the many subordinates in the horrid striped yellow suit said from the intercom built into the ceiling of the room she was in. Ruby released her hold of the sides of the table to hold up one of her hands and hold up a single finger towards the glass window she couldn't see at the moment but knew was there with people standing behind it.

"I can't wait any longer!"

Ruby snapped, eyes the color of the gem she'd gotten her name from blazing with anger, pain, and a fire that refused to die no matter what.

"Somebody get down here and deliver my baby!"

Ruby screamed as another contraction gripped hold of her body, forcing her to grip the table once more until her knuckles turned white and blood started dripping onto the floor. When no one moved to do as she said she got ready to throw something at all of them, but felt the baby in her start to move itself out and she couldn't do anything but scream.

"NOW DAMMIT!"

She screamed and that seemed to be all that was needed to have the subordinates in the room above rushing into the room to get things ready. Ruby saw them trying to get some hot water and another bed ready, but knew there wouldn't be enough time for all that and apparently her screaming again was enough to let the others in the room know as well.

Screaming filled what had been a silent room, and the once slow and steady beeping of the heart monitor was now erratic as Ruby grasped at the sides of the table and tried to push her baby into the world. The subordinate that was trying to help her had told her the baby seemed stuck, but none of it made it through to her. Ruby couldn't focus on anything but the ordeal her body was going through. Her mind flashed back to the experiments Caesar had done on her, injecting her again and again with syringes filled with mysterious substances and sitting back to see what it did to her. Her breath came in short gasps as she let her body do what it knew to do, but as the subordinate had said, the baby wasn't moving.

"Get it out!"

Ruby shouted, her voice cracking from the pain of her body trying to push out the life inside of her and the inability of being able to do so felt like it was going to break her.

The subordinate from before moved to try and see what was causing a hold up on Master Caesar's experiment coming to fruition. Their eyes widened when they saw the baby was trying to come out feet first instead of head first and the umbilical cord was wrapped around their leg. It wasn't until they saw the unusual color of the baby's skin that they realized it was wrapped around their chest as well. It was causing a strain on Ruby and the baby.

"The cord is wrapped around it, preventing it from going any further."

If they couldn't get it out and unwrap the umbilical cord from around its legs and chest then it could choke to death before ever having the chance to be born. Something none of them wanted to happen since their master would be furious at losing the experiment he had spent so many months trying to create.

"Try cutting it."

One of the other subordinates in the yellow suit suggested and before Ruby could protest, the subordinate between her legs used a scalpel to try to cut the umbilical cord that had wrapped itself around her child's body. No one expected what came next.

Black smoke so dark it seemed to be solid started to seep out of the cut and slowly fill the room. Within a matter of seconds, the entire floor was covered with it like it was a dense fog. The air had gotten thick and breathing had become severely difficult for all those in the room, but that didn't stop Ruby from screaming or the subordinate from attempting to free her child.

"It's free!"

The subordinate cried in relief after having successfully cut the baby free and pulled it out. They started to hand it off to another subordinate to be cleaned, but Ruby demanded to see her child. The subordinate complied and handed over the still bloody child to Ruby, watching as she cuddled it close before succumbing to a coughing fit caused by the smoke that had filtered into the room from the baby's umbilical cord that had now risen higher and had begun to choke those in the room, including Ruby.

Despite the constricting pain in her chest and the tears that had started to form in her eyes making her vision blurry, Ruby still held her newborn child close to her heart. She had given birth to a little girl and as she opened her eyes to look up at Ruby the young blonde couldn't help but smile down at her little girl.

"Naria…..you were my light in the darkness I've been confined to."

Ruby whispered to her daughter before her head fell back against the pillows of the hospital bed she was on and the breath left her for the last time, the fire in her eyes finally dying.

Silence filled the room broken only by the sound of the heart monitor attached to Ruby sounding from the flat line that was now displayed on its screen. The other subordinates in the room had already having succumbed to the smoke in the room and fallen to the floor in coughing fits, blood covering the floor as the smoke infiltrated their lungs and caused harm to their bodies. Naria started crying when she felt the body holding her start to grow cold and her wails echoed off the metal walls of the room until the door opened and a man walked into the room. His black hair fell past his shoulders and his gold eyes had a dark gleam to them that matched the smirk on his face just perfectly.

"Don't cry."

The man cooed making Naria stop crying as she looked up at the him, her own iridescent violet eyes staring up into the golden eyes that were staring down at her.

"That's right, it's okay. Daddy's here."

The man said as he picked up the bloody child from her dead mother's arms, then turning on his heel and walking out of the room. He ignored the cries of agony and his subordinates begging for him to save them as he walked down the hall, cradling his child in his arms.

"That's right Naria, daddy's here."

He said again as he saw Naria's eyes close as she fell asleep in his arms. The man's smirk grew even wider as he continued walking, it would seem his plan to have his name known worldwide wasn't such a far away dream after all. In just a few years, he would be known as the greatest scientist in the world and his daughter would be his greatest experiment.


	2. Chapter 1

_Kiteria: Heyo guys and gals. I have one more chapter already written, but I still have some touch ups to make to it. I'm still not even sure about how well this story is going to go, but I'm hopeful. Hope you guys enjoy, leave a review or three XD Enjoy folks!_

* * *

The sound of snow crunching beneath boots was carried through the silent air to the awaiting ears of a black and blonde haired girl sitting on the edge of a cliff, her bare feet dangling off the side. She cocked her head to the side, her bangs moving with the motion as she kicked her feet back and forth. The girl hummed to herself as she listened to the footsteps fading into the distance. A smile made its way onto the little girl's face before she pushed herself over the edge of the cliff she'd been sitting on. Her body plummeted through the air, the wind rushing up to meet her, her body feeling weightless for only a small moment before she felt the fresh snow beneath her feet and it all came to a halt.

"Come out come out wherever you are."

She called in a sing-song voice as she made her way towards the footsteps. Her father had called her into his office earlier than usual this time and said he'd wanted to see how her training was going. The four year old was eager to show her father how much progress she'd made in learning to control her powers, thus what lead to the current situation of her hunting down the men trying to hide from her.

Silence enveloped the black and blonde haired girl, her shoulder-length hair swaying in the breeze that had blown past her, it's black ends passing in front of her line of vision as she made her way towards the last place she'd heard sound coming from. The island her and her father lived on was a unique one, its seasons changed every so many hours in a rotating cycle that remained unbroken. One moment it was cold enough to snow and freeze you to the bone, then it was so hot you had to strip off most of your clothes or risk dying of heatstroke. Then it would change again to soft breezes that tickled you with warm touches before changing once more to slightly chilly weather with leaves that changed colors almost as much as the seasons changed themselves. She thought it was fun, she got to experience all the seasons over and over again all in one day.

Hearing what sounded like a twig snapping, the girl turned to her left to see a figure in a yellow pinstripe hazmat suit standing frozen a few feet away from her. A smile made its way onto her face again when she saw the terrified look on the man's face.

"N-Naria, wait a minute….let's just-"

The man's words got cut off when black smoke wrapped around his body until it covered his mouth.

"No talking, you know the rules."

Naria said, shaking her finger disapprovingly at the man before giggling. She watched as her smoke moved to completely envelope the man before sinking back into the ground and disappearing.

"I caught one!"

Naria cheered happily, clapping her hands together as she jumped up and down with glee. The sound of frantic footsteps made her stop and she saw two more figures in hazmat suits trying to run away.

"Found you!"

She shouted before giving chase with a peal of childish laughter, she loved the game her father had created for her to test her powers.

* * *

"She has improved since last year."

One of the men in the room said as he handed a clipboard with several papers on it to the master of the compound. Caesar smiled as he extended a gloved hand to take the clipboard from his subordinate. He took his eyes off the screen displaying what his experiment was doing to look down at the sheets in his hand.

"Her endurance has gone up twenty-three percent, her creativity with how she uses it continues to improve. Her vitals are all good and she doesn't seem to feel any of the earlier signs of recoil from using it for too long. Good good."

He said aloud to himself before flipping to the next page. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the picture of Naria's back. The black speck that had shown up on her back when she turned two and he had first had her use her powers had grown, it was now about the size of his thumbnail when it had been about the size of a mole.

"It's grown."

He commented and one of his subordinates, a different one than the one who had handed him the clipboard spoke up.

"Uh, yes sir. It would appear it continues to grow the more she uses her powers. We have yet to figure out if it is harmful to her or not."

He explained and Caesar frowned at the information.

"I see."

Caesar said before flipping to the last page that showed the results of Naria's last test. She had only managed to find two out of the five men she had been sent outside with and she got tired trying to kill the second one. Caesar smiled when he remembered the way she had toyed with the man. She had wrapped her smoke around one of his legs and one of his arms, then proceeded to see how far she could stretch him. The poor soul wound up splitting in two and when Naria had gone to try to find the remaining men she passed out from exertion.

"Oh look, she's caught up with the second and third failures."

A man said, making Caesar look up from the clipboard back to the screen. He smirked to himself at how easily his subordinates believed the lie he told them about the men his test subject was hunting. He told them they were trying to steal his work after failing in the tasks he had asked them to do. Of course the truth was Caesar didn't care how many people he had to sacrifice to perfect his weapon.

"She's already moved on to the third one, she is merciless in her attacks."

Caesar watched with a smirk as Naria continued to dispose of the men one after the other before moving on to find the remaining two.

* * *

Naria panted as she climbed up the hill that she had seen one man disappear over. She had made it further than last time and was sure her father was proud of her improvement. She was going to finish this game and get her wish granted. Her father told her that for a prize if she won that he would grant one wish she had. There was only one thing Naria wanted, a hug from her father. He had been there, teaching her how to use her power since it was so similar to his own but whenever it came to being a father to her he was always so distant. She had never been hugged before, she'd read about it and seen some of the subordinates around the island do it but she herself had never experienced it. She wanted her first hug to be from her father, that was her one wish.

"Watch out!"

A voice shouted out, gaining Naria's attention and her violet colored eyes looked up to see one of the men dangling off the edge of the cliff side that was on top of the hill with the other trying to pull him back up.

 _The last two!_

Naria thought happily, she would get her wish.

"Found you!"

She said making the man trying to save the other one turn towards her. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something only to shout in surprise instead when he and the other man were lifted into the air by a billow of pitch-black smoke. It looked like they were lying on black clouds.

"I'll get my wish!"

Naria said happily as she lifted her arm and the smoke moved in response. It started crawling up the suits of the men.

"No, please!"

One of them begged, making Naria frown.

"You're not suppose to talk!"

She said before lifting her arm above her head with her fist closed, the smoke moved with the action once more. This time the smoke had fully wrapped around the man who had spoken and he was lifted higher in the air.

"No!"

He begged and Naria narrowed her eyes at him before bringing her arm down, making the smoke she controlled slam the man into the ground.

"No talking!"

She shouted, raising her arm once more before dropping it again. The smoke followed the motion in near perfect synchronization, lifting the man in the air again before slamming him back into the ground. Naria did this again and again until the man stopped moving. It wasn't until she unclenched her fist that the smoke moved away from him to reveal the broken state of his body.

"The rules are you hide, you can't make any sound."

Naria said with a pout as she crossed her arms, still slightly upset that the man wasn't following the rules. It wasn't until she heard what sounded like someone praying that the little girl remembered the last man she was to capture.

"Oh goodie, I'll get my wish!"

She said, her bad mood forgotten about as she turned back to the praying man.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

He asked, his question making Naria frown again.

"You're not suppose to speak."

She pouted and saw the man shake his head with wide eyes as the smoke moved to wrap around him.

"P-Please, wait! Just answer my question, why are you doing this!?"

He asked and Naria stopped at the sound of genuine fear in his voice. All she was doing was playing a game, why was he so scared.

"What do you mean? I'm just playing, nobody's getting hurt."

She said and saw the man start to cry.

"No one's getting hurt? What about him? Does he look alright to you?"

The man asked pointing to the man she had slammed into the ground repeatedly.

"He's just sleeping. Daddy says I put people to sleep when I capture them, they wake up after a while and say how much fun they had playing with me."

Naria explained with a smile, telling the man what her father had told her when he first explained the game to her.

"Y-You have to be kidding me! Sleeping, he's not sleeping you idiot, he's dead!"

The man shouted at her and Naria frowned at his tone.

"I'm not an idiot!"

She shouted back, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Why was he being so mean?

"Then how can you not know you're killing people? Caesar is just using you to-"

"No daddy's not!"

Naria shouted and the smoke moved, seeping into the suit and covering the man's mouth. His muffled cries of surprise were ignored as Naria started crying and the smoke twisted his head backwards. On rare occasions when Naria couldn't think properly, the smoke moved without her instructions. Now was one of those moments. As Naria looked at the two people in front of her, not moving she saw they weren't even breathing. She knew people who slept still had to breathe, but then that meant she had killed people.

"D...Daddy!"

The four year old screamed as she fell to her knees and started bawling. She had never really been taught what death was, she had only read about it and knew it was bad. If she had killed people then she was a bad person. But, her daddy had been the one who said it was okay, so did that make him a bad person? She was so confused, she didn't' know what to think anymore.

* * *

 **As I've done in the past, I shall do shout outs at the end.**

 **xd9lizzy:** I'm glad you seemed to like it. I had a little issue thinking of a new way to start a story that wasn't over-done.

 **Rain:** You did? I was so nervous lol. This chapter let you see a little more into Naria's life but not by much. Hope you'll leave a review for this one too.

 **Suteruben:** Most don't think of using CC like I did which is one of the reasons I did lol. If I can manage to keep this story going I hope to surprise my readers even more. As for the dark aspect, I have a tendency to write that way. It's just so fun.

 **Tis the end of the shout outs. Hope you all enjoyed the story, til next time. Later!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Kiteria: Heyo guys and gals. It doesn't seem like a lot of you are terribly interested in this, but I'm hoping to get more reviewers as time goes on. Enjoy!_

* * *

Caesar frowned as he stood in the doorway of Naria's room while one of his subordinates laid her in her bed. The four year old had cried until she fell asleep. She had passed her examination test with flying colors, but what worried the dark haired scientist as he looked at the blonde and black haired little girl slumbering in the dark was what was going to happen now that she found out she had been killing people. He knew she would find out eventually, but he hadn't bothered to think of what to do if she found out sooner.

Walking into the room, Caesar looked down at the child that was his greatest experiment so far. Her skin was as fair as his own, even her hair was a bit like his. It was blonde at the top, something she'd gotten from her mother, but as it got towards the ends it turned black. He didn't know what to do, he didn't think of her as a daughter. Why would he when she had been made in a lab not a bed? She had been created for the sole purpose of being a weapon he could present to the government or highest bidder.

"Daddy…"

Looking up at the sound of Naria's voice, Caesar was surprised when he saw she had turned over to face him but was still sound asleep. He was her father, but only in the sense some of his DNA had been used in her creation. He would be lying though, if he said he hadn't been surprised when he walked into the room after being told of her birth to see the room full of black-like smoke and the only one alive was Naria. When he'd picked her up and seen iridescent purple eyes looking up at him he had first been repulsed, but then thought of the possibilities her birth meant for him and decided to raise her.

"Tell me if she wakes up."

He told the men standing outside the room as he left. He would have some time to come up with an excuse to fool the four year old, until then he had research he needed to tend to.

* * *

Iridescent violet eyes opened slowly before settling on the shadows coming from under her bedroom door. As Naria sat up slowly in her bed she noticed the amount of light shining in through the window by the foot of her bed. She knew the second the men outside her door knew she was awake she'd be taken to see her father or he'd come to see her and the four year old wasn't all that sure how to react just yet. She had always had an inkling of a feeling that her annual tests weren't just a game, the blood and fear in the mens' eyes hadn't gone unnoticed by her but she had believed her dad when he'd told her she was doing nothing wrong.

Shuddering slightly from a mixture of her own morbid thoughts as well as the early morning chill that always filled her room, Naria let her eyes scan over the room that was hers. It was bare really, a little difficult to tell a child lived there at all. The walls were a simply off-white and the floors were a rather disgusting pale lime-green color. A single shelf was pushed against the right wall that had only the bare minimum of books upon its two shelves. The top had three and the bottom only one. She knew that inside the closet were her clothes and some old toys she'd stopped playing with. Looking down at the bed she was sitting in, her eyes scanned over the plain colored grey comforter that had been pushed back once she'd woken up. The light fixture that hung in the middle of her ceiling was dark and the silhouette of the bulb inside was barely visible to her. The room really was quite plain considering it was suppose to belong to a four year old, though Naria supposed it wasn't all that surprising considering how her father was.

Deciding she had attempted to put off the inevitable long enough, Naria got to her feet and walked over to her closet. Opening it silently and picking out her outfit for the day, a simply white sundress with tights, before going over to the door and opening it. It didn't surprise her when the two men standing outside her room turned to her in surprise, obviously not having noticed when she'd woken up. One moved to turn down the hallway but Naria stopped them.

"I'll go see my father."

She said in a tone rather unusual for one so young and it didn't go unnoticed by the two subordinates standing guard outside her room even as they resumed their position.

Walking down the large hallway of the complex her father had set up his lab in left Naria with some time to think again. She couldn't help but wonder just what else her father had told her had been a lie. There were times he'd told her not to go into rooms because of his concern for her safety, that she shouldn't use her powers near him because their powers would mix wrong and make them both sick, that she had to stay with a guard of at least two people at all times when outside the complex and more. It was all a little overwhelming for the four year old's mind and she decided as she reached the door leading into her father's lab that she would just not think about it any more and just confront her father about it. He probably had a really good reason for lying to her and probably wasn't going to do it again.

* * *

Yellow eyes watched as the small figure of Naria walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Caesar watched silently, observing her as she walked further into the room with her head down and eyes focused on her feet until she stood where she knew she was suppose to be, then turned to face him. Violet eyes stared up into yellow before Caesar forced a smile to grace his features.

"Naria, dear, how are you?"

He asked and could tell by the lack of immediate reaction from his experiment that she was still upset about what she had been told.

"Why did you lie to me daddy?"

She asked and Caesar mentally cursed the dead man for blabbing to her and now forcing him to cover it up.

"It was for your own good sweetie. Daddy was afraid that you wouldn't want to learn to use your powers otherwise. It's so you know how to defend yourself if something were to ever happen to you."

He lied, a worried pout taking space on his face as he stared down at Naria. The blonde and black haired girl looked up at him, momentarily hesitant before a smile spread across her face making him smirk internally at her gullibility.

Now that he wouldn't have to worry about his experiment rebelling against him for ridiculous moral reasons that a four year old shouldn't even have, Caesar ushered Naria towards the door wanting to get back to his latest experiment that was behind the curtain at the back of the room. He wanted to make a spy to have to go behind enemy lines that would pique the interest of the government and he was pretty sure he was close to a breakthrough. All he had to do was-

"Daddy, I know it's early and you're busy, but I did catch all five men yesterday so do I get my wish?"

Naria asked, looking up at him with hope-filled eyes that almost made him want to puke.

"Sure sweetie, what's your wish?"

He asked in a fake-sweet voice that made him want to tear his own face off, it sickened him to act so sweet.

"A hug."

She said softly and Caesar wasn't fully sure he'd heard her at first before she started pouting from his prolonged silence.

"Of course dear."

He said, opening his arms in invitation and hid his disgusted face as she hugged him with a huge smile on her face. As she stepped back she beamed happily at him before he ushered her out of the room saying she should go find Monet to work on her tactical lessons.

As soon as she was out of the room Caesar shuddered in disgust at the lingering feeling of her arms around him. He moved towards the back of the room, throwing the white curtain aside and staring down with a wicked smirk at the girl strapped to the metal table. He had been slowly altering her DNA over the course of a month and was surprised to see it started to change her appearance. She was sprouting wings and had noticed a significant difference in her eyesight through the tests he ran. This girl had been on the boat of other children he'd gathered to treat, or at least that was the lie he'd told their parents. Truth was, children really were the best test subjects. Their immune systems were usually stronger than adults and were more likely to adapt and survive his tests. Most of the time anyway.

From the results he was seeing so soon, it looked like he'd have his spy ready for field testing soon. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of having his name passed around and revered as much as his old mentor's for the creations he was making. Soon he would be known as the world's greatest scientist.

* * *

 **Shoutouts**

 **Rain:** Yea, the point was to be an eye-opener for her. She fell for her father's lies again, but the next time she won't listen. Naria has strong morals for being so young, I think you'll be surprised with how things progress. Stay tuned though.

 **xd9lizzy:** Yea you were. I'm really glad you followed from my other fictions to this one. You're a regular reviewer I love to hear from. I am pretty bad for taking a while to post and I apologize for that, sometimes the flow of ideas isn't always constant. I hope to be able to write more of this story, but I'm struggling a bit with it already which isn't a good sign. Here's to hoping I can keep going.

 **Suteruben:** I'm hoping to be able to make a transition of her smoothly, but for right now I'm trying to establish a bit of her backstory without giving too much away. I do hope you will enjoy this story and continue reading it.


	4. Chapter 3

Kiteria: Hey guys, so I wanted to apologize for the wait on this chapter but a lot happened in my life away from the computer lol. I got a car and I recently got asked out on a date by two different guys. Who knew single life was so active right? College is kinda monopolizing all my time and any free time I do have goes to work, so that left very little time for this but I still tried. Hope you all enjoy, leave me a good review mkay? See you all at the end for shoutouts!

* * *

-Two Years Later-

The small figure of a six year old stood silently in a clearing she'd happened across. Once more she was being tested though this time she wanted more than a simple hug. Naria had gotten her father to agree to find her a friend to play with so she wouldn't be so lonely. Initially he had said no, that she was to unstable to be around other children. It was so bad that even the yellow-suited handymen that shared the island they lived on kept their distance from her. Finally, she managed to persuade her father to allow her her wish, but with one condition.

Taking a deep breath, inhaling the summer time air currently surrounding the island, Naria closed her eyes to focus on the sounds she heard. Her skills had improved greatly in the last two years and she was going to show her father just what she could do. She had no doubt in her mind that she could pass this test, even with the condition her father gave her.

* * *

Calculating yellow eyes watched the screen showing his experiment with interest. The request she'd made that morning had caught him off guard. Never had he imagined she would ask such a ridiculous thing. At first he'd old her no, but she was quite persistent. So he agreed, on the condition she was able to capture all her targets without spilling any blood. this was the first time he was testing her with any kind of restriction on her. If she was able to show that level of control then it would be time to start her field training.

The blonde and black haired girl stood still for what felt like hours, her hair blowing around her as the wind picked up, but still she didn't move. The sound of pens scratching against paper filled the room as everything she did was written down and recorded. Just when Caesar was starting to wonder if this test was going to be a flop, Naria disappeared in a wave of black smoke that shot up from the ground and enveloped her completely.

"Find her!"

He shouted at the nearest hazmat wearing scientist working under him and looked back at the screen as the man worked on switching between the different cameras throughout the island until finally a familiar figure was shown on the screen.

"She's by the coast Master Caesar. That's well over three miles away from her original position."

Humming in thought of the information he just gained, Caesar waved off the questioning and uncertain looks of his subordinates as he relaxed in his chair, keeping his eyes trained on the screen to see what other tricks his experiment had under her sleeves. It was quite apparent to him now that her abilities far exceeded his own.

* * *

Naria had come to rely on her hearing more than her eyesight, she'd taught herself to be able to tell whenever someone was walking down the hall towards her room and most of the time she could tell who it was by the sound of their footsteps. It was because of this that she could tell where her first few targets were. She saw them, three men hiding beneath an overhanging cliff, and could hear their frantic heartbeats at not knowing when she would show up.

Silently sending her smoke forward, crawling along the ground Naria watched as it moved closer to the men going completely unnoticed until it was too late to react. The sounds of their cries of surprise let her know she had them. The smoke moved with her will, she imagined it in her mind's eye and it did what it was told. In an instant the men's cries were silenced briefly followed by the sickening crunch of bones as her smoke twisted their heads until their necks snapped.

Moving on, not taking the time to dwell on her actions, Naria headed further inland. She didn't sense anyone else along the coast and knew sooner or later this game would end and she would be the victor.

By the time Naria reached the woods on the outermost part of the forest the weather had changed, instead of the summer breeze that had been blowing her hair about earlier, the air had turned chilly and the leaves on the trees in front of her rapidly lost their lush, green color and changed to a variety of reds, oranges, and browns. One might think this would help hide the men trying to escape from her, but if anything, it helped Naria to be able to identify her targets.

The sound of branches snapping made Naria turn to her left, pausing mid-step and saw one of her targets trying to get away. Choosing this time to show her own physical skill instead of just her power, Naria chased after the running man. Her steps silent as she trailed him, steadily closing the distance between them until she was right behind him. Unable to help herself, Naria tapped the man on his shoulder, making him cry out as he whirled around with wide-eyes. She moved with him so she was standing behind him and could hear the slight whimper that escaped him when he couldn't see anyone around, but sure he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Repeating the action a second time, Naria waited patiently as the man slowly turned to face her. The color drained from his face and he opened his mouth to scream, but Naria's hand flashed forward before he could put voice to his fear, crushing his windpipe and kicking his feet out from under him all in one movement. The man landed with a loud thud, the leaves that had fallen to the ground with the sudden shift of the weather crunching under the weight of his body. Iridescent violet eyes watched as the man struggled to fix his throat, there was no use. She had used enough force to make it so he could not make any noise and could not breathe. It wouldn't take much longer, especially with the man panicking, for him to die.

"Die!"

The sound of a voice so suddenly interrupting the silence that had fallen around her surprised Naria who turned to see who spoke to see a man charging at her with a stick in his hands, aimed straight at her. Moving to avoid contact with the stick, Naria frowned at how difficult he was making her test when another three men appeared from within the woods, all carrying weapons similar to their friend.

"Four against one? I hardly think that's fair."

Naria said as she started circling the man who originally attacked her, he instantly started doing the same.

"Against you it's more than fair!"

One of the other men shouted before lunging at her. Easily moving to the left, Naria watched as the man struggled to keep his balance as he stumbled past her.

The men moved to confine her within a circle, each trying to attack her on their own, and each being made a fool of as she easily dodged them as if she were playing with them.

"Stop toying with us you witch!"

One of the men, a brunette, shouted as he charged at her. The small smile that had started to form on Naria's face at her little game instantly dropped and her eyes snapped to the frightened man's, staring him down as he charged towards her.

"I'm no witch."

She said before lunging towards the man, he brought his stick down on her head on instinct, but it snapped before it could do any damage. Now without a weapon the man started to back down, but it was too late, the damage had been done. Naria's fist connected with the man's face, sending him back a little and disorienting him.

"Don't just stand there, get her!"

One of the other men shouted as Naria advanced on the man who called her a witch. The other three tried attacking her all at once while her attention was on the man in front of her, thinking they had the advantage. They were wrong.

Smoke shot up from seemingly nowhere and wrapped around the men's weapons before they made contact with her. As Naria moved forward to take care of the man in front of her, the black smoke billowing behind her moved to wrap around the remaining three, restricting their movements. Grunts and cries of protest were heard as the men were forced to watch Naria kill the man in front of her. Once finished, she turned towards them and the look on her face made them all still in their attempt of getting free. There was a cold look in her eyes that made a chill run down their spines, it was like looking into the face of death as he stood over you, scythe in hand. And just like death, with a wave of her hand, the men's lives were over.

* * *

Caesar stared down at his experiment at a complete loss for words after witnessing the test she just went through. Twenty, she killed twenty of his men without spilling a single drop of blood and all the while showing just what she could do. Since the incident two years ago she no longer thought of it as a game, but she didn't seem to care that she was killing innocent men. She followed orders without question, just like he wanted. He had already sent the footage of her test through the underground world and the phones were going off like fireworks, all offering different things to buy her. His experiment was a success, he had created the perfect weapon.

"Daddy, I passed and didn't break the condition you set. That means I get a friend now right?"

Naria asked, breaking through the scientist's thoughts of money, fame, and success.

"What? Oh, right, of course dear. Daddy will find you a friend, you just have to be patient."

He said, forcing a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Okay. I'm going to my room now."

Naria said, excusing herself and leaving Caesar to himself. The second the door shut after her the smile fell from his face, replaced by a frown. He didn't want to chance some child interfering with all the work he had put into molding Naria to be the weapon he needed, but if he didn't get her a friend it would cause a headache he really didn't feel like dealing with.

"Master Caesar, the results are back! There's something you need to see."

One of the scientists in the observation room with him said, pulling his attention away from his internal struggle to the screen displaying Naria's body. One side showed the internal view; x-rays, blood vessels, muscles. The other showed the external view; her skin, hair, and clothes. The image his subordinate wanted him to look at was of Naria's bare back. At first Caesar didn't see what was so urgent until he noticed a black smudge on the screen over her left shoulder blade.

"Hey, clean off the screen. I can't see anything with that smudge there."

He ordered and when the man didn't move he frowned until the man spoke up.

"Sir, that isn't a smudge. That's actually on experiment 800's body. It's grown."

"What do you mean?"

The clown asked as he walked closer to the screen to get a better look.

"What I mean sir, is that it is a part of her that has spread further than it had before. What we first thought was a mole is actually a consequence of her using her powers. After taking a few samples we found it is under the skin, but not quite in the bloodstream. It doesn't seem to react to any prodding and has no other effect, yet grows after every continued use of experiment 800's power."

The man said, walking up and handing a folder to Caesar. Taking it with a gloved hand, Caesar scanned through it, his eyebrows rising in surprise at the data collected.

"So what? She has a natural mark that will eventually cover her body, so long as she still does what I say who cares?"

Caesar asked, tossing the folder over his shoulder, irritated that his subordinates were bothering him with such trivial matters.

"That's just it sir, we don't know if this occurrence is benign or not. For all we know, this could be harming her."

That made Caesar stop halfway to the door.

"Run more tests and find out. I can't sell damaged goods."

* * *

Shoutouts

Raindra: She doesn't realize who her father REALLY is. He's always been distant so the only thing she wanted was a hug. Her wishes get bigger and bigger and eventually will cause the change in her life that starts it all XD

xd9lizzy: What makes you so certain she will meet him? Oh who am I trying to kid, I'm obsessed with that tan fucking psycho. I'd love to read it, I've been wanting to read more One Piece stories anyways, it helps when writing my own haha. It sparks my own ideas and it helps me get into the feel for the fandom. Though I may have to go back and rewatch a few episodes since where I'm wanting this story to start out is well before the two year skip. (spoiler, sorry)

Suteruben: That was what I struggled with when I first wanted to start this story. I was half-tempted to write her already grown and reflecting back on her past, but it was so overdone that I felt it would be a nice refresher to do something different. Especially since in my other two One Piece stories I did flashback-type explanations of my OCs.


	5. Chapter 4

_Kiteria: So, this story is somehow still going. Normally I start a story and one of two things happens. I either finish it like Death's Little Songbird, The Captain's Musician, Loyalty and Love and the like, or I lose all ideas for it and it dies after a few chapters. So hooray for this one surviving. Now I know this story is probably a lil slow or boring right now, but I have a few things planned that should liven it up. It's a bit of a struggle to make this one different from my two previous One Piece stories. I do want to say thank you to those who have left me reviews, I'm still going to do shout outs at the bottom, but I sincerely love all of you. Reviews make me want to update as soon as I can, it encourages me and I thank you guys for it._

 _Enough of my babble, enjoy the story guys, I made this one longer than the last and explained some things. Leave a review and I'll see you guys next chapter._

* * *

Two days had passed since Caesar's experiment made the demand for a friend. Since then the scientist had kept himself busy. After running a couple follow-up tests on Naria to try to see if the growing mark on her body was a malicious aftereffect and finding nothing, Caesar returned to working on his latest experiment.

"Her vision has increased by more than forty percent."

The sound of the subordinate currently running tests on his experiment reported.

"What caused the change in her appearance?"

Caesar asked, walking closer to the white-haired little girl currently strapped down to the table in front of him. Her slate gray eyes were wide with fear and with good reason. Caesar smiled as he thought of all the tests and experiments he had tried to perform and had successfully performed on the irl. Her screams, her attempts of escaping and utter failure, her begging for him to let her go home. It all was enough to bring a smile to the heartless scientists' face.

"The only thing it could have been was the prolonged exposure to the treatments. Us increasing the amount of Avian DNA we injected into her system had a rather interesting result. Her own DNA has actually changed and adapted. Her DNA is now a hybrid strain of both."

Silence fell over the room as the man finished his explanation as Caesar's mind reeled with all the possibilities that lay ahead of him. The sheer amount of underground dealers he knew would do anything for a weapon like this and what they'd pay to get it made him laugh.

Looking down at the frightened girl, Caesar was momentarily reminded of the way Naria had laid there patiently as he and the other scientists Caesar allowed to work with him finished running their tests. It was then that an idea formed in his head that made a wicked smile spread across his face. He ignored the way the girl whimpered in fear in response, too lost in his thoughts to care. He'd just thought of a way to make both his experiments that much better.

* * *

Naria was more than a little nervous as she waited for her father to arrive. Men had been sent to get her from her room and bring her to the seldomly used common room. She was told to wait inside until her father arrived, that he had a surprise for her.

Trying to distract herself, Naria looked around. The common room had just a bit of everything. Bookshelves on the far wall full of large, hardbacks of a variety of stories waiting to be read or to tell of the data collected inside them. A small kitchenette was behind the couch she currently sat on. It had a bar built in to help provide separation from the rest of the room. The sectional she was sitting on had enough room for ten people to sit comfortably. A small white table sat in front of her, two remotes sitting on it, one for the flat screen and radio respectively. She assumed the men who worked for her father used this place more than her father did. She herself had only been here once before, the first time she had successfully finished a test and her father had thrown her a dinner to celebrate a job well done. Since then, she hadn't been there since.

The sound of a door opening made Naria turn to look over the back of the couch she was sitting on to see her father walking through the door.

"Daddy!"

The young girl called happily, a smile spreading across her face as she got up to go greet him. She stopped short, halfway around the couch, when she saw a white-haired girl trailing after her father into the room. She looked to be a few years younger than her and rather small, but Naria didn't mind all that much. This was the first time she'd seen another child that wasn't in a picture or on a tv screen. Naria couldn't bring herself to look away from the other girl, drinking in her very existence with her eyes and hoping she hadn't fallen asleep while waiting on her father and wake to find this was nothing but a dream.

"Naria, as I promised, here is you a friend."

Caesar said, breaking the impromptu staring contest she was having with the other girl.

"Really? Oh thank you daddy!"

Naria shouted happily as she ran forward and on instinct gave her father a hug. Instantly realizing what she'd done, Naria quickly backed away and apologized with a bowed head hoping she hadn't upset him.

"You two get to know each other, but stay inside the lab today. Why not take your new friend to your room?"

Caesar suggested and Naria nearly squealed with excitement before she grabbed the other girl's hand, not noticing how she'd flinched back and leading her out of the common room and heading for her own. She also missed the pleased grin that spread across Caesar's face as they left.

Once back at her room Naria released the other girl's hand to rush over to the small chest at the foot of her bed that held the few toys she had. Turning back to the white-haired girl with her arms full of toys Naria smiled again.

"What do you wanna play with first?"

Naria asked in excitement, nearly bouncing off the walls as all the possibilities of games her and this girl could play, all the fun they'd have, ran through her head. She was so focused on having a friend that she didn't notice how the other girl was shaking and eyeing her distrustfully. It wasn't until Naria moved towards her and the girl backed away in fear that Naria realized she was the only one who seemed happy.

"What's wrong?"

Naria asked, her smile falling as she tried once more to move closer to the other girl but she instantly took a step back, keeping distance between them.

"Are we playing tag."

Naria asked, her smile coming back at the thought of the game until she noticed the other girl was now glaring at her.

"If you're going to do it just get it over with."

Frowning in confusion, Naria just stared at the other girl.

"Well!?"

Surprised at the girl's tone Naria jumped a little, not expecting the smaller girl to shout at her.

"Well what? You're the one acting weird, I just wanted to play."

"I'm not a play thing!"

Frowning at that, Naria looked at the girl and saw the way she was shaking.

"No, you're my friend."

Naria said innocently, but flinched slightly when the younger girl pointed a finger at her.

"There is no way the two of us can be friends."

She said and Naria felt tears start to sting her eyes.

"Why not?"

She asked, looking at the other girl for some kind of explanation.

"Because you're that monster's child and that makes you a monster too!"

* * *

 **XD9lizzy:** It won't be Monet, I thought about it, but no. Ace was my favorite first, then what happened to him happened and I literally refused to watch One Piece for about a month before I saw an AMV and saw Law for the first time. Then I forced myself to watch more and saw him in action and he became my new favorite. I believe I may have left a note in another story, who knows with me lol. On the up-side, I seem to have ample ideas for this story so hopefully this keeps up til I finish it. I know it started slow, but it's already halfway through the beginning but nowhere near the start of her later life. There's a lot left for you all to read and I hope you guys enjoy when i get to it.

 **Raindra:** No no he's not. Not sell her completely so much as use her for profit and destruction. I can't tell you anything about the mark because then it'd ruin it, just stay posted though and you'll eventually find out XD Thanks for that, I started working on a drawing of her actually but I seem to be having issues getting her hair right.


End file.
